


exhale [podfic]

by FandomStar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (I also have a bit of a lisp if that will bother you), (so it's not amazing), First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Aziraphale looks back at him from across the pillows, his eyes unreadable in the faint light. There is a crease from a pillowcase imprinted high on his cheek, turning pink already; Crowley reaches out, back over the same distance Aziraphale has already crossed, to smooth his fingertips and all his faith and all his hope and all his trust over it."You're the first," Crowley manages to say, looking not quite at him, studying that crease on his cheek. The indentation of it is already fading under his touch. "Never woken up with someone before."*A letting go.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	exhale [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445461) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Thank you darcylindbergh for providing the fandom with this beautiful masterpiece! I hope I've managed to do it a least a little justice.  
> As I've said in the tags, this is my first podfic, so I hope it won't be judged too harshly. I have a lisp and a couple of processing issues, so whenever I repeat something or trip over words, that's probably just me trying to figure out where the hell I am!  
> Enjoy, wonderful people!

* * *

[exhale - written by darcylindbergh - recorded by FandomStar on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-331120977/exhale-by-darcylindbergh)

* * *


End file.
